In the production of water-containing chocolates, to date, problems always arise in the dissolution of the sugar or the milk powder. This leads to postthickening of the chocolate or low storage stability.
Agave syrup is a concentrated sugar solution predominantly consisting of fructose and oligomers thereof. Agave syrup is obtained organically and is suitable for the production of organic chocolates.